Dédé - OS
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Dominique, c'est encore une enfant, et elle semble presque perdue, assise sous l'abribus frappé par la pluie. Dom', c'est une gamine de vingt ans que le destin a forcé à grandir trop vite. Parce qu'il lui manque une chose, une toute petite chose, qui la rend si différente. Envolée, la petite Domy. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Dédé.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, écrit dans le cadre du concours de fanfictions "Les Chalusse d'Ébène".**

 **Mon texte est arrivé troisième dans la catégorie des Primés, et a également obtenu la mention "Coup de Cœur". Je suis ravi d'avoir pu participer à ce super concours organisé par Chalusse, que je remercie d'ailleurs pour la correction de mon One-Shot.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Dédé**

 _Dédé. D D. Dominique Delacour. Dédé. Un surnom moche, pour une fille pas spécialement laide, mais à la vie médiocre._

Dédé, c'est moi. La fille assise sous l'abribus parce qu'il pleut des cordes. C'est moi, cette fille de vingts ans qui au fond n'est encore qu'une gosse. Dominique Delacour. Enfin, mon vrai nom, c'est Weasley. Mais je ne l'utilise qu'en Angleterre.

Depuis que je vis en France, c'est Delacour. Pour l'intégration, d'après ma mère. Tu parles. Avec mon accent à couper au couteau, dès que j'ouvre la bouche, on comprend que je viens de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Mes chaussures battent la mesure d'une mélodie entendue dans un bar de l'Île de Nantes, la veille au soir. Le pavé est trempé, et des petites flaques se forment dans les creux entre les pierres.

Sur le quai d'en face, il y a un jeune homme, tellement étriqué qu'on dirait un épouvantail. Ses cheveux noirs retombent sur ses épaules comme un linceul, et il regarde mon côté des rails à travers le lourd rideau des gouttes.

Et moi j'attends, sous l'abribus frappé par la pluie.

Elle est loin, la Dominique Weasley qui courrait dans les champs aux alentours du Terrier ou sur la plage devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages, suivant lapins et poules, enfonçant ses pieds nus dans le sable humide d'écume. Envolée, la petite Domy qui jouait avec ses cousins sous le soleil ardent des étés passés chez Mamie Molly. Disparue, la Dom' qui riait au son des cloches de l'église de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

 _Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Dédé. Un surnom moche, pour une fille pas désagréable à regarder, mais tellement moins belle que Victoire._

Victoire, c'est ma grande sœur. Elle a du sang de Vélane dans les veines et ça se voit.

Alors que moi, Dominique, la pauvre Weasley numéro indéfini, je ne suis qu'un visage au teint maladif, d'un blanc cassé qui me fait ressembler à une mauvaise poupée de cire. Je n'ai ni la peau dorée de Victoire, ni celle, couleur porcelaine, de Louis, mon petit frère.

Jamais le soleil ne colore mon épiderme, jamais le froid ne fait rosir mes pommettes.

Dom' c'est aussi une tignasse courte à la couleur de feu. Incoiffable. Qu'est ce que ma mère a pu pester contre les maudits cheveux roux hérités de mon père. Bien loin de la chevelure de princesse de Victoire, bien loin des mèches platine de Louis.

Là, assise sur un banc dont l'humidité traverse mon jean, je me dis que, peut-être, je viens de Mars. Je suis une véritable extraterrestre capillaire au sein de ma famille maternelle, mais même chez les Weasley, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Mes cheveux à moi, ils ne sont pas d'un beau orange vif, au contraire, ils sont d'un cuivré sombre. Pas assez éclatants et remarquables dans cette famille à la couleur ardente, donc.

Mes cheveux sont couleur rouille, alors peut-être que je viens de Mars, je ne sais pas.

Tiens, le jeune homme de l'autre quai a quitté mon champ de vision. Peut-être qu'il va aller à pied jusqu'à sa destination. Ou peut-être qu'il est rentré chez lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas la pluie.

Et moi, j'attends sous l'abribus à la tôle qui claque dans le vent.

 _Dédé. Un surnom moche, pour une enfant pas dissidente mais tellement moins dans les clous que Louis._

Parce que, prolongé par la chevelure rouille, il y a un corps, tout blanc, tout en longueur, presque filiforme.

En France, avec mon prénom mixte et mon corps androgyne, les gens butent toujours sur le « Bonjour ». Parce que qu'est ce qu'on rajoute après ? « Jeune homme »? « Mademoiselle »?

Je ne ressemble pas vraiment à une fille, pas vraiment à un garçon non plus. Ça me plaît bien. Je n'aurais pas voulu voir sur moi les courbes généreuses de ma sœur, mais les muscles secs de mon frère ne m'auraient probablement pas plus fait envie.

Pourtant, ado, j'ai détesté le reflet que je voyais dans le miroir. Parce qu'un jour, un de mes petits cousins, je ne sais plus lequel, m'a posé La question : « Dom', t'es un garçon ou une fille ? ». J'ai répondu que je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre, parce que vraiment je m'en fiche qu'on m'appelle "Jeune homme" ou "Mademoiselle". Dom' c'est très bien.

Ça a paru satisfaire le gosse, puisqu'il est reparti jouer dans le jardin de Mamie Molly, laissant le salon dans un lourd silence.

Et puis Louis a rigolé. Il s'est ouvertement foutu de ma gueule. Il a dit que, si je ne ressemblais ni à un garçon ni à une fille, ça voulait dire que je ne ressemblais à rien. J'avais quatorze ans, et des larmes m'ont brûlé la rétine, noyant mes yeux menthe à l'eau. Je n'ai pas pleuré.

Mais ça m'a fait tellement mal. Je me suis sentie humiliée et trahie par mon petit frère qui rigolait, par ma sœur et mon père qui se sont tus, par ma mère qui a détourné les yeux.

Parce que, chez les Weasley, on est soit un homme soit une femme. Pas entre les deux, pas ni l'un ni l'autre. Chez les Delacour, sortir des cases, ça ne se fait pas. Alors forcément, moi, qui me fiche pas mal de mettre une étiquette sur ce que je suis, je dérange. Mamie Molly pense que je ne trouverai jamais de mari. Ma mère pense que je suis sortie du droit chemin parce que je n'assume pas mon héritage de Vélane. Mon père espère que ce n'est qu'une phase. Mon frère me trouve moche. Ma sœur me trouve bizarre.

 _Dom', c'est une étrangeté que personne ne comprend._

Je ne sursaute pas quand le jeune homme s'installe à côté de moi. Mais, du coin de l'œil, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son visage. Il est étrange. Pas vraiment beau, mais pas laid non plus.

Il a de grands yeux sombres qui, mis en contraste avec ses pommettes saillantes et ses joues creuses, le font ressembler à une chauve-souris.

J'aime bien les chauves-souris, surtout celles qui tombent amoureuses de parapluies.

 _Dédé. Un surnom qui suinte la moquerie, pour une gamine pas insipide, mais tellement moins magique que toute sa famille._

La première fois que mes parents ont détourné le regard de moi, par honte et sans doute par pitié aussi, j'étais enfant. C'était le jour des cinq ans de Louis. Le jour où il a fait sa première démonstration de magie. Impatient de manger le gâteau au chocolat de Mamie Molly, il l'a fait léviter jusqu'à lui.

Tout le monde a applaudi mon petit frère, et on a mangé le gâteau. Mais dans ma bouche, il avait un goût amer. Parce que moi, à presque huit ans, je n'avais jamais fait jaillir la moindre étincelle.

Personne n'a rien dit sur mon absence de magie, mais le regard de mon père brûlait ma nuque, et le soir, ma mère n'est pas venue me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle est partie dans sa chambre. Je l'ai entendue sangloter toute la nuit.

La deuxième fois, mon père a baissé les yeux. Et cette fois là, ma mère ne s'est pas cachée pour pleurer.

J'avais onze ans. C'était le deux septembre, Victoire était repartie à Poudlard la veille. Et moi, je n'avais jamais reçu ma lettre d'admission.

J'attends sous l'abribus et je regarde la pluie tomber. J'aime bien la pluie. Elle m'a toujours apaisée. Moi qui n'arrive jamais à pleurer, c'est comme si le ciel déversait des larmes à ma place. Et puis, la pluie fait frisotter les si beaux cheveux de Victoire, et elle fait rougir le nez bien droit de Louis comme celui d'un clown.

C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle. Parce que moi, je crois que je suis plus jolie sous la pluie. Peut-être que je viens de Neptune, alors.

Le jeune homme sourit maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que nos doigts se sont rencontrés pour ne pas se décoller.

 _Dédé. Dominique la Cracmolle. Dominique la déception. Dom' la gamine décevante sur toute la ligne._

Quand on a compris que ma lettre pour Poudlard n'arriverait jamais, il a fallu chercher en urgence un établissement moldu qui m'accepte.

Du haut de mes onze ans, j'ai débarqué sur le quai de la gare de Nantes, avec une petite valise et des rêves brisés plein la tête.

Quand mes parents ont pris un billet de train pour m'envoyer en France, Nantes avait semblé être une bonne destination. Dans l'Ouest, donc pas aussi éloignée de l'Angleterre qu'une ville comme Lyon, pour ne pas donner l'impression de se débarrasser de moi. Mais pas trop près non plus, pour ne plus voir cette frimousse pâle si décevante. Ma mère avait bien pensé à me faire étudier à Paris, mais mes grands-parents maternels n'auraient jamais accepté que je souille leur superbe demeure du quartier sorcier.

 _Dédé. Un surnom moche, pour une fille pas vraiment excentrique, mais pas bien intégrée. Parce que née sans pouvoirs chez des sorciers._

C'est au collège Victor Hugo que j'ai reçu mon surnom. Au début, on m'appelait juste Dédé. D D, pour Dom' Delacour. Et puis, au surnom Dédé, on a accolé « la vieille folle », parce que j'avais « un prénom de vieille » et que j'étais « vraiment trop bizarre ». Le jour où on m'a renommée comme ça, j'ai pleuré dans les toilettes. Depuis, les larmes ne sortent plus de mes yeux.

 _Dédé. Un surnom moche, pour une fille pas farouche, mais qui fait peur. Parce que trop bizarre._

Tous les autres élèves m'appelaient Dédé, sauf un garçon de ma classe, moqué pour ses oreilles décollées. Il s'appelait Oscar. Ça rime avec cafard.

Un éclair déchire le ciel. Une voiture klaxonne au carrefour. Et moi, j'attends sous l'abribus. J'attends le tramway. J'attends ce foutu tas de ferraille, tellement moldu qu'il donne la nausée à ma mère.

Moi, je crois que j'aime bien le tram. Ses vibrations qui font mal au dos me bercent et, de toute façon, je passe tellement de temps dedans que je suis habituée à ses crissements métalliques.

Le tram, je le prends tous les jours pour aller à la médiathèque.

Tous les matins, je passe par la rue Pitre Chevalier, je vais jusqu'au carrefour, et ensuite je traverse le pont Saint-Mihiel. J'arrive à la station de tramway. Je monte dans le wagon de la ligne 2.

Puis, à Commerce, je change de tram pour prendre la ligne 3 et enfin, j'arrive à la médiathèque Jacques-Demy.

J'arrive toujours à l'ouverture, et je repars toujours à la fermeture.

J'aime lire. Je passe mon temps à dévorer des livres, page après page, j'ingurgite les mots, qui coulent en moi comme une drogue.

Un jour, je voudrais publier mon propre roman. Pour prouver au monde entier que je ne suis pas moins compétente que Victoire ou Louis, même si je n'agite pas un bout de bois dans tous les sens.

Dominique la Cracmolle prouvera qu'elle sait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts, et sans magie, s'il vous plaît.

Mon tram n'arrive toujours pas. Foutues grèves. La médiathèque est déjà ouverte depuis un moment maintenant. Mais la main du jeune homme est chaude quand elle enserre la mienne.

Je suis assise sous l'abribus, et j'écoute la pluie en compagnie d'une grande chauve-souris. Ses yeux sont beaux, et me font frissonner lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi pour m'effleurer timidement.

Finalement, mon tram arrive. Je me lève. Ma main reste bien au chaud dans la paume du jeune homme.

On entre dans le wagon et on s'installe face à face.

Il ramène une mèche derrière son oreille, la dévoilant. Elle est aussi pâle que sa peau, et très décollée.

« Dominique. »

Sa voix est soyeuse comme le sable fin des plages de mon enfance. Sa voix est tendre comme l'écume qui léchait mes petits pieds nus d'enfant.

Et sa main est chaude, enroulée autour de la mienne. Et les gouttes tombent du ciel et font « ploc-ploc » sur la vitre du tramway.

Le wagon se met en marche, fendant la pluie. Et je m'éloigne du pont Saint-Mihiel, en compagnie d'une chauve-souris qui s'appelle Oscar.

Oscar, ça rime avec espoir.

 **FIN**


End file.
